


Willem, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories with scalie bait Rembrandt





	1. Our Little Secret

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. Although it was Sunday and I didn’t have classes, today was graduation and as a Prefect, I had to help oversee the ceremony. And that meant waking up at dawn. Okay, I could have slept in a bit if I had stayed in my dorm, but I was at Willem’s and had to make the trek back to campus. His side of the bed was empty when I woke up, but judging from the delicious smells wafting into the room, he was in the kitchen. I threw my robe and slippers on and made my way through his house.

Willem was standing at the stove, stirring a pot of something. He perked up at the sound of creaking wood as I walked to him.

“Good morning,” he said, looking back at me and giving me a warm smile. I gave him a quick peck and leaned against him, staring into the pot. Cream of wheat.

“Good morning,” I parroted back. “You didn’t have to make breakfast.”

“You have a busy day coming up,” he pointed out. “You’re going to need a hearty breakfast.” He grabbed a spoon and scooped up some of the food. I couldn’t help but feel a little bit like a child as he spoon-fed me some of the cream of wheat.

“It’s perfect,” I said.

“Good. I’m trying a new recipe,” he said. He paused, glancing over to me. “Go ahead and get ready. I’ll finish up here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Go.” Willem gently pressed into the small of my back, directing me back to the bedroom.

“All right. I love you.”

“I love you too.” I reached back and squeezed his hand before I hurried off. But I wasn’t really ready to leave just yet. It wasn’t just me not wanting Caesar and Alfonse to graduate, but I didn’t want leave Willem’s. It was always hard to go back, but especially after this weekend. I glanced down at my hand and my engagement ring. It’d been a very good weekend. But soon enough, I’d be able to move in permanently and not have to leave ever again.


	2. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the MC is thirsty AF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place right after season 6 starts. It also has a Night Class MC and there’s some fanon and OCs.

The bell sharply rang and we took our seats. I slid into the free spot between Fandamilia and Aika, ready for our final class of the day. We were all a bit quiet and I chalked it up to the fact this would be our first class and meeting with Headmaster Rembrandt. Okay, it was _my_ first time seeing him since me and a couple of the girls decided to go out to town for lunch instead of go to the whole new headmaster ceremony thing. I had to admit, I was really curious to see a Dragonkin for the first time.

The door opened and my heart stopped. I’d been expecting an old, decrepit looking man but no. This man looked like he was only in his mid-thirties, with long, flowing hair and two large horns on his head. I could see the tip of a scaled tail poking out from underneath the hem of his robe. In short, he looked like everyone’s dream sugar daddy. I’m not ashamed to admit I probably stared more than I should have. Something stirred in me; Was this what love at first sight was like?

“Good evening, class. Tonight we’ll be starting our section on international history…” His voice was so nice and deep. I knew it wasn’t going to be something I got tired of hearing. As the lecture dragged on, I lost myself in him, taking notes on autopilot as I stared at Rembrandt. The good student in me told me to pay attention to what he was saying, but everything else in me told me other things that would be fairly indecent to repeat. When the bell rang, it brought me out of my reverie and made me jump out of my skin. Rembrandt simply smiled at us, told us to keep reading our textbook, and left. And all I could do was stare after him.

“Well, I guess that wasn’t too bad,” Fandamilia sighed from her seat next to me. “I was kinda worried he’d be a bad teacher.”

“Yeah, he’s good at lecturing,” Aika said.

“He’s decent,” Dorian commented. “At least he lived through the events so we know he knows his stuff.”

“So uh, we’re just gonna ignore the fact he’s hot?” I asked them. Fandamilia looked confused while Aika and Hiro looked like they were going through the five stages of grief all at once.

“What.” Hiro asked in a deadpan.

“I mean, let’s be real, he could get it,” I told them. They didn’t look like they agreed.

“I’m going to fucking _commit_ in this classroom if you don’t shut up,” Aika said, putting her face in her hands.

“Okay like, I get it, but he’s a _professor._ That’s gross,” Fandamilia pointed out.

“I know, but… I mean, it’s not hurting anyone if I fantasize about it, right?” I said.

“Oh my GOD, someone give me a fucking rope, I’m finally ending it.” Dorian grabbed Aika around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap as she stood up.

“Oh, come on,” I told her. “You’re allowed to make suicide jokes but I’m not allowed to say I want a Dragonkin to push me onto his desk and -”

“Not when he’s our _professor._ Calm down, scalie,” Dorian said in a deadpan.

“This is the worst conversation I’ve ever been in in my entire life,” Hiro commented. “Both of you are saying awful things you shouldn’t and I feel like I’d need to drink for a week straight to forget this conversation happened.” He stood up and promptly left.

“See? Look what you made Hiro do!” Aika hissed at me.

“It isn’t my fault he can’t handle the truth,” I replied. Aika once again looked like she was going through the stages of grief and somehow managed to stand up, leaving me and Fandamilia behind as Dorian trailed behind her.

“Uh…” Fandamilia was the first to speak up. She still looked confused. “Like, it’s super illegal, but I can’t, uh, stop you from doing stupid shit, I guess.”

“Just you wait and see. I’m gonna get that Dragon and we’re going to be hella in love,” I told her. And I made it my goal, then and there, to get Rembrandt as my boyfriend.


	3. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willem and I get some food ready for a late-night picnic.

“Are you ready?”

“I was born ready,” I replied, pushing my sleeves up and psyching myself up. I got this. I could do this. I was going to ROCK this. Willem smiled at me and pulled out a timer.

“Okay, let’s begin. Your time starts…. now.” I immediately sprung into action, continuing to whisk our sauce together as Willem told me when it was time to put the sauce on heat and then take it off.

This year for New Year’s, all of our friends were meeting in the village “square” (really just outside of Hugo and Willem’s homes) and having a late-night breakfast-themed picnic. We decided we wanted to make eggs Benedict, but making hollandaise sauce is not an easy task. You have to constantly be taking it off the stove and then back on. So Willem timed me, telling me where to move every ten seconds. I was so glad he was with me to help. I was stressing out pretty hard when everyone said they wanted eggs Benedict and I got assigned to make it.

It felt like hours until we were even at the right temperature to start adding butter. Rem stood behind me, dropping in a small pat of butter one at a time. He still called out my time for me. Whether it was because I was so used to it or I was distracted by how close he was to me, I really had to try and focus on this sauce. It was so easy to mess up and failure wasn’t an option. Especially since we’d already spent so much time on it.

Pat of butter by pat of butter, and with the addition of lemon juice, slowly our hollandaise sauce came together. I fought through the pain of constantly whisking for the past half-hour. This sauce was going to be perfect.

“Okay, that should be it,” Willem announced. I immediately pulled the sauce off the fire and let my arms relax. Soreness was already settling in and the sweet feeling of rest was only creeping in. I was definitely going to feel this for a while. “It looks great, darling,” he commented, putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed in content and nodded.

“We make a good team, don’t we?” I inquired with a grin. He chuckled.

“You did the heavy lifting. I just helped,” he said. His eyes drifted to his grandfather clock in the living room and shock blossomed on his face.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. I looked over my shoulder to see what had him looking so weird. My stomach dropped a little. It was already passed midnight. “We missed New Years?”

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice how late it was,” Willem sighed.

“To be honest, I feel as if it’s almost on brand for us to miss something that important because we were so caught up in food,” I commented. A wry smile spread on his lips.

“It really is, isn’t it?” He glanced at me and I laughed a bit and shrugged.

“I guess there’s next year, right? Surely we can’t miss it two years in a row?” I asked. Willem’s hands moved to my lower back and he turned me to face him.

“I would hope not, but who knows?” I laughed even harder and hugged him. Knowing our luck, we’d probably miss it again either cooking or doing a craft, or something. It was just too easy to lose track of time when we were together. We naturally leaned towards each other and our lips met in a sweet kiss.

“Happy New Year. Let’s celebrate many more,” he said.

“We will,” I promised. We leaned in again for another kiss. I knew that whether we got to kiss right at midnight or not, every New Year’s would be amazing as long as he was by my side. And I knew he always would be.


	4. My Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I learn a lot about Willem and Dragonkins

I hummed to myself as I made the trek through the village to Willem's house. I was so glad he'd given me a whole bracelet full of Perams for the Winter Holiday; if I had all the things I had in my Perams in a backpack, I'd be logged down with so much weight. On top of spending the weekend at Willem's, I had a lot of stuff packed for making food, do some gardening, that sort of thing. The day was beautiful as I got into the village and I was already itching to do some gardening with Willem. Or maybe a picnic! We had the whole weekend to spend, but I was excited like a small child entering a candy store.

I could see Hugo and Mischa out on his front porch, enjoying the sun. I waved to them before hurrying over to Willem's house. The wood steps creaked under my weight as I went up to his front door and knocked. A couple moments later, he opened the door.

"Happy Love Holiday!" I told him as I got on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Love Holiday, darling," he repeated. "I thought you weren't coming until a little later."

"I got done with Prefect stuff early, so I thought I'd come here early and surprise you!" I noticed he hesitated ever so slightly before letting me inside. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" he asked in turn. I entered his home and the familiar, homey scent immediately calmed my nerves. “So, what's on the agenda?”

“Well, I brought some gardening stuff, some picnic supplies, baking supplies, so... uh...” As I entered his living, I noticed he had several new additions on the wall. There were several signs with huge lettering on them and an equally big calendar for the month on the wall. All of them were had the Love Holiday date on them. Willem grimaced and started taking them down.

“Sorry about that. I didn't have time to clean up,” he laughed nervously.

“What's with the signs?” I asked. His eyes wandered off to the side for a moment before speaking.

“I've never really celebrated it. You're my first partner since the war, and Dragonkins never really celebrated the Love Holiday," he explained.

"They didn't?"

"No. It's always been a human thing," he said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. Thank you." I followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he worked on our drinks. "I guess I never thought about Dragonkins and humans having different holidays. Is there a reason why you never adopted the Love Holiday?"

"A lot of us knew about it, but we didn't think it was a necessary holiday. In Dragonkin culture, there was always a huge emphasis on love and appreciating love. So having a holiday centered on it seemed redundant when you should be loving every day,” he told me.

"That makes sense," I mused. "Where there Dragonkin holidays humans didn't celebrate?"

"There were a lot," he said. "We adopted many human ones because it was an excuse to party, but we had a lot of holidays that no one else seemed to adopt."

"We should start celebrating Dragonkin holidays!” I suggested. I couldn't miss that sweet smile that appeared on his face.

“I'd really enjoy that,” he said. He poured our tea into cups and handed me one. But before I could take a sip, he gave me a quick kiss. “But first, let's enjoy this one.” I giggled and snuggled into his side.

“Let's do it. Especially after all those reminders you set for yourself. It'd be a shame to skip the Love Holiday now,” I teased him.


End file.
